


the one where they quarantine together

by from_nova



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4x01 coda, Family Fluff, Humor, not sure what else to tag lmao, quarantining together, sourdough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova
Summary: In which Buck decides to take up learning to make sourdough during quarantine.This is more self indulgent little quarantining moments with Buck and Chimney. The bread just carries the timeline.(Season 4 spoilers. Focused between S3 finale and S4 premiere)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	the one where they quarantine together

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete self-indulgent and kind of a mess. Its all for fun so please enjoy if you read.

One Week into Quarantine

“Buck!” Buck hears his name echo through his open apartment. “Buckkkk! There’s like no square footage to this place, where the hell are you hiding?”

Buck smiles and suppresses a laugh as he hears Chimney pacing the loft. He grumbles as he opens the bathroom door. “You might as well be the biggest man alive! How can I not find you? All 6 fucking feet of you.”

It takes about 5 more minutes for him to finally open the closet door. Buck hears more grumbling as the door opens and light shines in. Chimney gives an unamused look as he looks down at where Buck’s chilling on his closet floor. 

“You couldn’t have just said “in here” 20 minutes ago when I started looking for you?” He asks as he looks around the closet in amazement. “This is a big closet. Why would you need such a big closet?”

“You were the one who told me to go away and give you and Maddie some ‘alone time’.” Buck adds while standing. He throws air quotes with his fingers at “alone time”. He looks around the closet once he’s standing and shrugs “Ali liked it.”

“That worked out well for ya, huh? Lady wants closet, but lady won’t stay for closet.”

“Would you stay for a closet?” Buck asks with a look that says he’s actually debating this on his face. His eyebrows lifted and nose scrunched up. He’s making his way down the stairs before Chimney can answer. 

“You have more to give than a closet, Buck.” He responds, “You also have a framed picture of a dog and a bionic leg.”

Buck laughs at that as he looks up and sees Chimney still in the loft but now by the bookshelf by his bed. 

“How’s Maddie?” He asks with more anxiety in his tone than he intended. He hates not being able to see her right now. Almost everyone else he still sees at work, but only seeing Maddie and Christopher through a camera these past couple weeks has been hard. He knows they’re only at the beginning too.

“Good, I think. She said Albert has been an alright housemate so far. I think he’s giving into ‘the look’ too much though.” Chim says as he goes down the stairs. Buck just nods along as he pushes stuff around on this kitchen counter. 

“Wanna make sourdough?” He asks out of the blue as Chim reaches the counter.

“No,” Chim immediately answers.

“It’ll be fun!” Buck promises as he starts pulling ingredients out.

“It’ll be a disaster. We let Bobby do all the cooking for a reason.”

“But everyone else is doing it! Karen sent me some recipes to try.” He adds as he turns his phone to show Chimney. 

“YOU can make it. I will go watch movies.” Chim says throwing his thumb at the living room. 

\---  
Two Weeks into Quarantine

It’s about a week before Buck can actually make the bread with the prep that’s needed, but as soon as it’s done, he gets Chimney to come check it out. “You gotta try it,” Buck insists.

“Buck, I don’t know, man…” He says eyeing the oddly shaped loaf. Buck’s pleading eyes as he cuts in makes Chim sigh and agree. He takes a bite, chews a couple times and fumbles for the trash. He shakes his head and walks away to wash his mouth out. He swears the whole way past. Buck tilts his head like a golden retriever as he watches before grabbing a piece himself and taking a small bite. His face scrunches up and he shakes his head as well. So maybe attempt one didn’t go so well.

\---  
Three Weeks into Quarantine

Buck’s in the middle of mixing everything for his second loaf when Chimney walks out from his hiding place while talking to Maddie. “NO! Buck, no. The last one was gross.” He begs as he sees what Buck’s doing.

“Right, this one will be good though.” Buck insists as he follows the recipe to a T.

Chimney shakes his head as he watches. “You can try this one first this time. I’m not eating another monstrosity.” He starts texting Maddie about it too because she’s gotten to hear all about it so far.

“Whatever. Just know that this one’s gonna be amazing.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say. Wanna watch a movie after?” Buck nods as he sees his screenlight up with a facetime call from Carla.

“Chris,” He whispers as he swipes the button and lifts up the phone. “Hey, Buddy!”

\---  
Four Weeks into Quarantine

“Bread is in the oven!” Buck yells as he falls onto the couch. “I’m telling you. It’s gonna be great this time. Karen and Bobby both made sure of that.”

Chimney rolls his eyes as he scrolls aimlessly through Netflix. He’s seen way too many animal documentaries in the “recommended for you” and when he asked Buck about it, Buck just said “Christopher really likes them” with a shrug.

“The baby is about the size of a prune now.” Chimney says as he glances over at Buck. “Maddie was able to get a check up in finally. The doctor’s office was a nightmare.” 

“Everything’s going okay?” Buck asks sitting up straighter. Chimney nods while grinning. He flips his phone for Buck to see the ultrasound pictures that Maddie sent him.

“Everything’s great.” Chimney replies as they start at the photos.

“I can’t believe you two are having a kid.” Buck grins back. “I’m really glad she has you, Chim.”

\---  
Eight Weeks into Quarantine

“Chim! It’s good. I promise. Try the bread.” Buck all but begs. Chimney stands his ground with his arms crossed over his chest.

“No. You lost my trust when the 3rd one was better, but still bad.”

“Please! Chim! I’ve got it this time.” 

“You said that last time!” Chim throws his hands in the air. “I thought I was getting the good cook when I let Hen room with Eddie!”

“Fine then. I’ll just eat it all then. More for me.” Buck pouts as he plops into a stool at the island. He gets through a piece and a half when Chimney wearily reaches out and grabs one. Buck sits up and watches as Chim slowly takes a small bite. He looks down at the bread confused before taking another bite. “What the fuck? Did you get Bobby to make this?”

“What?! Of course not!”

“This doesn’t track!” Chim yells back and Buck huffs snatching the rest of the bread off the counter.

“It’s mine now.” He insists as he goes up the stairs to the loft. Chimney shakes his head as he hears the door to the closet slam shut. Chim just opens his phone and calls Maddie. 

“Your brother is dramatic.” He starts making her groan. “Wanna trade?" She responds "I'll take Buck off your hands, if you get Albert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come chat about 9-1-1 and other things with me at from-nova on tumblr!


End file.
